My Neck, My Back (Lick It)
"My Neck, My Back (Lick It)" is a song written and recorded by American rapper Khia. It was released in April 2002 as the lead single from her debut album, Thug Misses. Due to its sexually explicit lyrics, an edited version of the song was released to mainstream radio. The song reached number 42 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. It also reached the top five in the United Kingdom two years later and the top fifteen in Australia. Lyrics All you ladies pop yo' pussy like this Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss All you ladies pop yo' pussy like this Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now Lick it good Suck this pussy just like you should, right now Lick it good Suck this pussy just like you should, my neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack First you gotta put yo' neck into it Ah don't stop, just do it, do it Then, you roll your tongue From the, crack back to the front Then ya, suck it all 'til I shake and cum nigga Make sure I keep bustin' nuts nigga All over yo' face and stuff Slow head show me so much love The best head comes from a thug The dick good, thick big and long Slow thumpin' 'til the crack of dawn On the X, makin' faces and stuff Through the night, makin' so much love Dead sleep when the sun comes up So lick it now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should, c'mon Right now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack You might roll dubs, you might have G's But fuck that nigga, get on yo' knees A bitch like me moans and screams "Thug Misses" know what I mean At the club so fresh, so clean Hoes hate and niggas watchin' me So hot in the line, on cream With a unit on my face, so mean I got to pick which nigga I need To suck a thug, nigga satisfy me You try me, I'll make you see You bitches ain't got shit on me So lick it now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should, c'mon Right now, lick it good Lick this pussy just like you should My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack Do it now, lick it good Suck this pussy just like you should Right now, lick it good Suck this pussy just like you should My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack Then, you roll your tongue From the, crack back to the front (My neck, my back) Then ya, suck it all 'til I shake and cum nigga Make sure I keep bustin' nuts nigga Then, you roll your tongue From the, crack back to the front (My neck, my back) Then ya, suck it all 'til I shake and cum nigga (Lick my pussy and my crack) Make sure I keep bustin' nuts nigga My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack Why It Sucks # The lyrics are too disgusting for one to handle # The line “My neck, my back Lick my pussy and my crack” is repeated over and over again during the song # The song is boring and uninteresting # Khia sounds bored during the song # The beat cannot save the song # Too much swearing # It’s just another dirty rap song # The music video is just way too sexual. Music Video Khia My Neck, My Back HQ Dirty Category:Gross songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Khia Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2002